What You Know
by Somebodyyouusedtoknow098
Summary: Kitty is getting annoyed by some song set on replay. I don't own the song or the characters sadly.


What you know

Bobby sat in his room his speakers on full blast as his favourite song came on. "Yeah you've known it the whole time" he sang along with the song as he read a comic and drank soda. He really liked this song he didn't know why but he did. "Turn it DOWN!" Logan roared smashing his fist on the door. "Sorry Logan" Bobby yelled as he turned down the volume only to turn it back up as Logan turned the corner. Maybe it was the beat of the song he didn't really know but something made him like 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club. It was a great song. As he turned a page of his comic he wondered if his best friend liked this song. They had similar interests and he made a mental note to show her the song later.

Kitty sat in the Library reading an old book she also had her iPod on. Not many people read while listening to music Hank hated it but Kitty found it relaxing. An upbeat song came up and she stopped paying attention to the book to listen. "What the-"she started. "Bobby!" she growled. She knew that letting him use her iTunes account was a bad idea but she didn't think it would get this bad. I mean she didn't mind the Coldplay songs and The Script but this was a whole new genre altogether. It was abstract but she had heard it on the radio a couple of times before. It was Indie Pop or something but she doubted it existed. Kitty closed her book and tucked it under her arm. She walked back to her room and put her iPod to charge. She had sat down on her bed but not before she heard that song again and again and again. She now knew the beat and melody. The song was almost infectious. After a couple more plays she knew most of the words but something still intrigued her. Who was playing the song?

What You Know

Two door cinema club

In a few weeks  
>I will get time<br>To realise it's right before my eyes  
>And I can take it if it's what I want to do<p>

I am leaving  
>This is starting to feel like<br>It's right before my eyes  
>And I can taste it<br>It's my sweet beginning

And I can tell just what you want  
>You don't want to be alone<br>You don't want to be alone  
>And I can't say it's what you know<br>But you've known it the whole time  
>Yeah, you've known it the whole time<p>

Maybe next year  
>I'll have no time<br>To think about the questions to address  
>Am I the one to try to stop the fire?<p>

I wouldn't test you  
>I'm not the best you could have attained<br>Why try anything?  
>I will get there<br>Just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want  
>You don't want to be alone<br>You don't want to be alone  
>And I can't say it's what you know<br>But you've known it the whole time  
>Yeah, you've known it the whole time<p>

And I can tell just what you want  
>You don't want to be alone<br>You don't want to be alone  
>And I can't say it's what you know<br>But you've known it the whole time  
>Yeah, you've known it the whole time <p>

Kitty got up deciding she actually liked the song and went to find Bobby. She first checked the kitchen but he wasn't there. Logan and Rouge were talking about something in hushed tones "Hey have you guys seen Bobby?" She asked them "Nah sorry" Rouge replied "Yeah in his room playing that atrocious music" Logan growled. "Thanks Logan" Kitty said with a wave. She went upstairs to talk to him when she heard it again that song, this is just driving her crazy. She followed the music to his room. "You've gotta be kidding me" she mumbled. Kitty knocked on the door, no answer, again, still no answer. He must have blown his eardrums by now she thought. That's she had given up on being polite Kitty walked straight through the door and glared hard at him. "Hi Kit" Bobby said loudly. "Turn it down or I kill it" She yelled pointing to the speakers. Bobby leapt at the remote and turned it off. "So what's up?" He said "My iTunes account is what's up it's got all your random songs on it" She said. "So I'm guessing you don't like them?" He said closing his comic and drinking the rest of his soda. "No there're okay just tell me when you use my money to buy songs for you" She said grumbling slightly. "Okay I'll keep that in mind" Bobby said cheekily. Kitty punched him in the arm. He grinned and said "Do you wanna hang out here and we can listen to my music?" "Sure. Just let me go get my book". Kitty walked through the wall and into her room. She picked up the book she was reading and then dropped through the floor to end up in the kitchen. Logan and Rouge were still talking. "Hey where are the soda's" She asked. "Bottom draw" Logan replied quickly. Kitty took out two colas and shut the door of the fridge a little too loudly. "Hey why 'ave ya got two" Rouge asked "The other's for Bobby" She replied plainly. As she left Logan called "Don't do anything stupid" Kitty rolled her eyes and yelled "I won't, Dad". "She's right ya know" Rouge said to him. Logan just growled.

Bobby lay back on his bed waiting for best friend to return. Kitty walked through the wall of Bobby's room and smiled Bobby was lying on his back on his bad and from this view she could see the tiniest bit of his stomach which was toned and flat oh god she was going to fall over if she continued looking. She then proceeded to receive a mental slap from the smart side of her head. She shook her head and put down the cans of soda on his desk. Bobby sat up on the bed "Chuck us one would ya" He said and Kitty gladly threw the can at him. She opened the can and sat down on the bed with him. "What's up Kitty Kat?" He said in a playful voice. "Nothing Robert" She replied smiling. She lay back on the bed and felt comfortable for about a second because Bobby jumped on her pinning her to the bed.

He held her hands above her head. "What do you want" She said. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened between them so it was okay. "What did you call me?" "Oh Robert" She said with a grin. "That is your name isn't it?" Kitty said cheekily "You know I don't like being called that" He said as the song played again. "Yeah well I don't really fancy being pinned to a bed" She replied. "Touché" He then said. "Oh come on you don't even know what that means" Kitty teased "Yeah I do. It means good point in some language French I think" Bobby said matter-o-factly. "Okay you know what it means just let me up" Kitty said. Bobby could tell she was getting annoyed with him and that was just what he wanted. "How about no" he said devilishly "how about I leave half in this bed and half out" Kitty suggested. "I dunno-""Shut –up and let me up Iceman" Kitty growled. "Fine just let me do this" he mumbled. Bobby let go of her hands. And leant down and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss leaving her dumbfounded and lay back and put his arms behind his head and smiled. Kitty lay there with her mouth slightly open "Did you just kiss me Robert Drake?" "I believe I did" He replied with a smug look on his face. She rolled onto her side so she was facing him and he rolled over to look into her eyes. He went to say something but was shut up by a kiss. She broke it off and left him panting. "Kitty" Bobby started but didn't bother to say anything he just kissed her. This time it was harder than the ones before but she loved it just the same. Her lips were soft on his and one of his misguided hands was in her hair and the other on her back. Kitty gasped when Bobby started nibbling on her lower lip. Her hand was playing with his hair and the other hung loosely around his neck. They broke apart gasping for air. "Kitty would you like to go on a date?" Bobby asked "Gladly" She whispered kissing him once more.


End file.
